


Ritual

by CrazyBeCat



Series: The Worst Witch Valentine's Lemonfest [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Ritual, Sweet, second day, slow, tww valentine lemonfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Ada and Hecate have a ritual for when the term ends.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a different style of writing for me.  
> Hopefully you like it, and it reads okay.  
> Didn't have a beta, cause I almost never do, and hopefully there aren't any glaring errors.  
> Still working on character and the feel for this show, so I hope I do it justice!  
> Thanks for reading,  
> CBC

“Walk with me?” Ada murmured, looking at her deputy head.

“Of course, Ada,” Hecate replied, her voice soft, and her gaze even softer.

They matched strides with practiced ease, strolling through the empty land of the castle, feeling the weight of the stressful term slowly melt away as they spoke with hushed tones.

Minutes ticked away unnoticed as they leisurely made their way around their school, around their home.

Long before they had become a couple, walking the grounds had become a ritual between them. It had started as a way for Ada to help Hecate become familiar with the school, and for them to speak privately with each other, and get to know one another, late in the evening as students began to drift to sleep. Now, as a couple, it held a special place in their hearts, and it was especially anticipated at the end of a term.

It was calming, to simply take their time, to unwind and enjoy the quiet surroundings of the term being over. They were able to gently hold hands, and enjoy each other’s presence without the worry of students getting into mischief.

As their relationship grew, their ritual expanded to include slowly making their way to Ada’s office for tea, and when their relationship became romantic they began to retire to Ada’s rooms for tea, adding kisses, teasing, and whispered words of affection into their conversation.

Sometimes it would grow, a fire igniting, and they’d tumble together into bed, panting and hot and full of passionate loving.

Other times it would simmer, warm and sweet, soft giggles and covered yawns before they curled up together, drifting to sleep in each others arms.

However their evening would end, it was always with the blissful knowledge that they wouldn’t have any interruptions the following morning, and they could sleep long passed their usual waking hour.

As their stroll came to an end, and they drank their tea... their passion swelled, and they worked together to chase their pleasure, hands roaming and mouths kissing, fingers working in tandem to push each other towards orgasm.

Ada came loudly, Hecate’s name bursting from her lips in powerful declaration, as her body pulsed and shook. Hecate was softer as she peaked, quieter, her mouth pressed against Ada’s ear, and Ada’s name on repeat--a chant--a whisper of love so deep it made Ada shiver.

Murmuring softly, chuckling and yawning, they settled comfortably together, Hecate holding Ada close, and drifted to sleep, looking forward to the quiet days, and passionate nights that the break allowed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! And that's the end for this one.  
> I dunno, I was going for kind of a slow, dreamy, fuzzy, not quite sure what time it is- effect. Hopefully I pulled it off at least somewhat.  
> Thank you again for reading,  
> CBC


End file.
